I Lost Myself When I Found You in The Fall
by Tori.Lars
Summary: Penny is in love and ready to shout it from the rooftops, but Maru isn't ready to leave the closet. When out-and-proud-bisexual Leah asks Penny to be her roommate, Maru is afraid of being replaced if she doesn't change her priorities. (Eventual polyamoryyyy.)


Maru fidgeted with her white dress, tugging the short skirt towards her knees. The annual Flower Dance was a few hours away but Penny was coming over for some last minute practice on the routine.

For the hundredth time, Maru glanced at the mirror - her eyes barely had time to take in how dark her skin looked against the dress before looking away. She had never been comfortable in dresses but recently she really hated it. She looked at a picture of Penny on the wall instead.

Haley, whose passion was photography, had captured a moment of contemplation, Penny's eyes staring far into the distance, her lips slightly parted. She was sitting under a tree and her red hair was caught in a gentle breeze. Haley had given the picture to Penny, who didn't know she'd been photographed. Penny gave the picture to Maru -

"It's only fair, since I was thinking about you when it was taken," Penny said, a faint blush rising in her cheeks.

Maru shook her head, trying to clear it before she got too caught up in memories, and took a breath.

There was a knock at her door and Penny let herself in like she lived there - which she nearly did.

"You look amazing!" Penny said, closing the door and dropping a bag on the desk.

"Heh, thanks," Maru said. She took hold of Penny's hand and kissed her - a two-second peck on the lips - and Penny giggled.

"You're not in your dress," Maru pointed out.

"I have it, though. I didn't want to wear it at home. I'll change."

"Want some help?" Maru asked and Penny grinned. She kissed her again, longer this time. Maru slipped her hand under Penny's shirt, onto the small of her back.

They'd been best friends since they were kids, but girlfriends only two months. Maru's head still spun when she thought back to all the little clues that they were falling in love, some from before either of them noticed it was happening.

Penny pulled away and, eyes downcast, unbottoned her shirt. When she met Maru's eyes again, she was blushing. She slid the shirt off her shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

They had seen each other naked many times over the years - they swam together at the spa, which involved a communal shower and neither of them had ever thought it was an issue. Since they started dating, they still changed in front of each other, but they had never kissed through it - it had never felt like this.

Their lips met again and Maru gasped. Penny's hands were on her waist, holding her close. Maru ran her hands down Penny's bare back. Penny's skin was hot to the touch and Maru felt momentarily guilty for her cold hands, but Penny moved her lips to Maru's neck and kissed her guilt away.

A knock at the door made them jump apart and Penny reflexively covered her breasts with her arms. It wasn't the same door Penny had come through - this one led to the rest of the house.

"Maru, can I come in?" Maru's mother called through the door.

"Mom, Penny's here and she's changing, so," Maru said quickly, hurrying to the door. "What's up?"

"Oh, hi, Penny!"

"Hi, Robin," Penny called back weakly.

"Your dad and I are meeting Marnie before the dance, so we'll just meet you there. Bye, girls!"

"Yeah, see you there."

"Bye, Robin."

Maru slowly turned around as her mother's footsteps faded down the hall. Penny had picked up her dress and was facing away from Maru. After a few seconds of silence, they both started laughing.

"Think she has any idea what she interrupted?" Maru asked.

Penny shook her head, grinning. "I doubt it." She slipped the dress on over her head, and then pulled her orange skirt off from under it. She faced the mirror and Maru stood behind her, both examining the dress. It matched Maru's in color but it was plainer and longer - Maru envied the knee-length hem.

"You're so beautiful," Maru said, wrapping her arms around Penny's waist and resting her chin on her shoulder. She was suddenly struck by how much they looked like two brides. "I love you."

Penny sighed contentedly. "I love you too." She turned in Maru's arms and hugged her. When they pulled apart, she said, "I want to be your date to the Flower Dance."

Maru's face fell and Penny quickly added, "I know I mentioned it the other day and we decided not to, but I can't stop thinking about it. I love you, and I want to be able to do things like - "

"I know," Maru said quietly. "I do, too. I'm not looking forward to dancing with Harvey again."

"Then dance with me."

Maru shook her head slowly and bit her lip. "I'm sorry. I'm not ready to tell everyone. Hey," she added when Penny looked away. "Just not yet. I don't want to be in the closet forever."

Penny nodded but didn't meet Maru's eyes. "Any idea when you might want to come out?"

"I've thought about it. Maybe my birthday. ' _I'm eighteen and a lesbeen_.'"

Penny snorted and Maru felt triumphant - the tension was broken and making Penny laugh was the fastest way to get back on her good side.

"Birthday, huh?" Penny said. "I guess I can dance with Sam one more time."


End file.
